


Getting comfy

by Vivian_LaVie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Channie is very vocal, Hannie is hyung, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No plot just porn, Rimming, Top Han Jisung | Han, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_LaVie/pseuds/Vivian_LaVie
Summary: Chan was curious to what Han was watching but his intrested shifted, so did other things.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Getting comfy

**Author's Note:**

> this one for my bottom!chan enthusiasts. 🖤

“Whatcha doing ?”

“Watching a documentary.” 

“Can I join you?.”

“Sure, yeah just hush.” Jisung was laying in bed, chilling in his black sweatpants and white tanktop as he was intensely focused on his phone. He’s rarely this quiet so when Chan saw how his eyebrows were knitted together in concentrations he was intrigued to poke around and see what was going on. Climbing in bed he laid next to Jisung but he couldn’t see from the screen phone, “hyung will you please stop fidgeting?”

  
“I’m trying to get comfy,” Chan said as he tried to settle down, Jisung adjusted the pillow behind his back, lifting himself up a few inches giving Chan enough room to settle on his chest as he draped one arm over his shoulders and the other holding the phone up in an angle where they both can see. Chan tried to focus but National Geographic couldn’t get his attention with their talk about sea creatures the way Jisung’s arms did. 

  
The feeling of Jisung’s arm rubbing up and down his back was so comforting, so Chan came closer, it created enough distraction and Jisung couldn’t concentrate on the show, his brain registered what was happening because something was obviously happening to his body when he felt Chan rubbing against him. Jisung started rubbing Chan’s side and swore on everything he knew that Chan was purring. Jisung dropped his phone aside as he settled his hand on Chan’s hip, brushing over the pale skin peeking out of his shirt. Chan wouldn’t stay still, fidgeting and rubbing against Jisung like he had a bug under his skin. When Jisung felt a hand go under his shirt and rub the skin on his chest shamelessly going lower on his toned stomach, a small almost inaudible moan escaping Jisung’s lips.

“Channie,” Jisung whispered breathlessly so no one could hear the heat in his voice through the open door, the answer he got was a grind of Chan’s body against his side and Jisung gripped the hip he’d been rubbing tightly, pushing into the spot right at the crease of Chan’s shorts and heard his breath hitched and he thrust against Jisung’s side again, this time, Jisung felt the hard length of Chan’s dick on his thigh. Chan nuzzled his face into his chest and Jisung shifted them over until he was flat on his back, with Jisung on top of him but his eyes shot up to the open door he knew it’s a better idea if he locked it first. 

  
Jisung’s lips were soft when Chan surged up to meet them, licking his way into Jisung’s mouth, he tasted like fruit punch and chocolate. Chan groaned into his mouth and thrust his hips, rubbing his dick against the younger boy. He was aching and wanted Jisung to make a move already. “Come on, Han, please” Chan moaned out when he released Jisung’s mouth. Jisung sat up enough to pull Chan’s shorts off along with his hoodie before he threw them on the floor, he moved down, biting the juncture of his long pale neck, down to his shoulder, collarbone, anything he could get his mouth on he’d lick, suck, and bite as he moved lower, bending down to take a small, pink bud into his mouth and in between his teeth. He sucked on Chan’s nipple, swirling around it and nipping it until it hardened, then moved to the next one and gave it the same treatment. His skin was on fire, Chan knew, but this itch that had been there for a few hours was starting to get worse, like the more he was aroused, the more the itch would increase.

  
Chan moaned as Jisung went down his stomach, licking a path to the line of hair pointing the way to his dick, a place Jisung couldn’t wait to get to. As much as he wanted this to be good for Chan, he was in a rush, his body was screaming at him to hurry up, take more, touch more, _devour_ more of Chan. It felt like he couldn’t stop.

Jisung looked up the line of Chan’s body to his face, seeing nothing but lust and desire, his pupils dilated and his mouth hanging open on each breath he pulled in as Jisung inched closer to his cock. Jisung smirked at him and slowly wrapped his hand around chan’s length, watching Chan’s eyes close as he thrust into his hand. Jisung just held his hand there, not squeezing, giving any sort of friction, just letting Chan thrust. He wanted to tease him until he couldn’t take it while Jisung licked at any skin of Chan’s inner thighs.

  
“H-han, stop teasing me. Please, your mouth.” A hand gripped Jisung’s hair, looking up at Chan through his eyelashes as he licked his lips and then open his mouth. He licked the head of his cock and they both moaned at the same time. “Damn, you taste good,” Jisung murmured as he licked the head again, tasting what was spilling off the pre-come. Getting more of him into his mouth and twirling his tongue, making sure his teeth were covered, he slid down just a little. with his hand wrapped that around the base, he felt the veins pulsing on his tongue. His eyes never leaving Chan’s, he went down even further, sucked his cheeks in when he pulled back up till only the head was in his mouth before going back down again, following the vein on the underside with his tongue as Chan babbled incoherently above him, the hand in his hair gripping tighter as he felt his hips moving a little bit.

  
Jisung pulled back off of Chan and licked his lips. “Turn around, on your knees, face on the pillow.” Chan obliged, scrambling to get on his knees his palms on the pillow on either side of his head as he faced the door. he felt Jisung spreading his legs even more and push his still clothed crouch against Chan’s ass, “what a pretty little whore you are.” Jisung whispered into his ear as he pushed his shoulders even flatter against the mattress, “make me your whore, Hannie-hyung please,” Chan begged, pushing his ass against Jisung who hummed, He kissed his lower back and pulled apart his cheeks, spreading him wide open and leaning in to kiss his puckered rim, pink and waiting to be used

Chan jerked when Jisung’s tongue touched him, “Shh, I got you, baby, just relax, gonna make you feel so good, slick you up real nice, you want that? Want me to fuck into you so deep? I know that I do.” Jisung tone was dripping with faux sympathy as he cooed at Chan, his tongue making wide swipes over his hole, as the blonde under him moaned, throaty and low. Jisung continued to lick at his entrance, sucking gently at the puckered hole. He kept pushing his tongue till it slipped past the tight ring of muscle, drawing a startled and choked moan from Chan’s throat. As soon as he felt him relax enough, the tip of Jisung finger was prodding his hole alongside his tongue. he was working his best to get Chan to relax enough for him to push his cock into his spit-slick ass. It was the wrongest kind of right and Chan couldn’t help the moan of pleasure that slipped from his throat. 

“Fuck me, now.” Chan gasped out, hips rocking into the air when Jisung’s mouth and fingers left him. Getting on his elbows and arching his back as he heard the shuffle of clothes behind him, the sights of Jiusng towering over him was enough to make him start whining like an animal in heat. He wanted to push his ass against his firm hips and reach back to dig his arms into his toned sides and muscly arms to hold him tight, he bit his bottom lip silently begging for Jisung to stop stroking himself as he was looking at him with that half-hazy smile and fuck him already. “You look so good baby,” his voice was hoarse, hands rubbing the outside of Chan’s thighs as he spread them even more settling himself between them.

Jisung grabbed Chan’s hips and started pushing in, he held his breath, the too-full feeling trying to override his senses, making him pull forward and trying to get away from the invasion at his backside. Jisung was petting his sides and whispering, “don’t worry Channie baby, hyung got you.” Jisung whispered as he bottomed out, his tone calm and warm considering the heated situation they’re in. It felt like he was getting fucked by a complete different Jisung than the one he knew. one that was way darker and drunk on lust, and it was all because of the spark Chan caused.

  
Chan’s whole body was on fire, the itch felt like it was subsiding a little when he moved, but the best pleasure was taking place of that too-full feeling and it turned into a not enough, _need more, more._ Jisung pulled out until only the head of his dick was in and then groaned as he pushed back in, thrusting slowly, tapping Chan’s prostate.

  
Chan’s sweaty hands started sliding down from under him till his face was almost buried into the pillow muffling his moans, his thighs burning from the position, but he loved it. He cried out when Jisung pressed against his prostate harder, still thrusting too slow. “Faster,” Chan moaned out and Jisung picked up the pace a little bit. Chan’s cock hardened even more after the initial burn, “please hyung, harder,” Chan begged, too far gone to give a fuck at the moment, just needing to feel Jisung fuck him faster, harder, more.  
Jisung growled and gripped his hips, pulling all the way out and then shoving back in so hard, pushing Chan’s harder against the mattress, but he didn’t care, moaning and pushing back against Jisung’s brutal thrusts, loving the way he was being abused in a way that was so good to the point where he felt sobs of pleasure get caught in his throat.

  
“You're so good for hyung, Channie.” Jisung leaned over and sucked a mark into the back of Chan's neck, lapping over it with his tongue before resting his forehead between his broad shoulder blades and groaning as he thrust harder. “God, I’m close, touch me, please,” the slap of sweaty skin against sweaty skin the only noise in the room besides their muffled moans. Chan really needed to feel Jisungs’s hand around his cock or he was gonna explode.

  
Jisung wrapped a hand around his dick and pulled a few times before he felt him coming, spurting all over Jisung’s hand while he fucked him through his orgasm. Chan struggled to hold himself up as his body went plaint and loose, feeling Jisung fuck into him, the rhythm faltering on the last few thrusts as he pushed into him. Jisung’s orgasm seemed to go on forever, but he kept thrusting through it, grinding into Chan’s ass and dirty talking into his ear about how good he was, how tight he felt around his cock and if he liked being fucked, liked being pressed into the bed while he took it, calling him names in the most loving, soothing tone he ever heard from him.

Chan moaned yes to it all, loving the way it felt to know that Jisung loved fucking him and that he was good to him.

  
Jisung grabbed his tanktop off the floor cleaned the inside of his thighs and his chest. Chan had his eyes fixated on Jisung muscles as they moved under his skin, he felt hypnotized in his afterglow haze. “Hyung please come cuddle me,” he whispered after Jisung slipped his boxers back on and helped Chan slip his wobbly legs back into his shorts. Jisung stood in front of his legs that were hanging off the side of the bed where he stood and cradled his face gently, bending down to press a kiss to Chan’s mouth, “of course baby,” slowly pushing him down and into the bed where he held him against his chest and fell into deep undisturbed slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: vivian_lavie


End file.
